Picture Day
by No one and Nobody
Summary: Today was Picture Day- Family Picture Day. And if there was one thing they hated, it was calling each other family. A DxM story.


**A/N- Hello, thar! This is my first story on this couple ever, so it would be real awesome if you told me what you think ;)**

**I was just inspired by an episode I saw of the show. I always thought these two should go together. I read a couple of stories after that,and although they were kinda good, I just thought that they seemed pretty far-fetched. Because of that, I wanted to write a subtle story on this, and hopefully I was able to do well enough. **

**Picture Day**

**by No one and Nobody (gasp)  
**

* * *

Diana was a tad miffed.

Martin cackled at the thought of such a huge understatement.

To be more precise- he would say that she was the very picture of an unattended-to kettle.

She was completely red and flushed with rage, steam was practically coming out of her ears, and she had reduced her yelling to a dangerous hissing noise.

"Oh come on." he reasoned in between peals of laughter. "You don't have to get so worked up about it!"

He was right, actually. There was only a little photo shoot later in the afternoon, and all he was did was tell her not to go.

_"It will be in a studio with lights and everything. Why would we want you there to ruin it?" _was what he said.

She didn't get too angry yet, save for a scathing reply and a little _"Very funny, you big jerk."_ for good measure.

And it was because of the not-quite-heated-yet reaction that he felt so unsatisfied.

He was irritated with that day, with the whole photo shoot idea- and it would be a small victory on his part if he was taking her down with him.

It was a _family-tree _photo shoot, after all. His least favorite type.

_"Okay, okay you got me."_ he had pretended to admit. _"The real reason is-" _- and here he took in a big gulp of air- _"- how could I agree to having actual proof of being related to you?"_

And click- he had set her off. She had been blushing with embarrassment anger. _"I should be the one worried about that!" _she had yelled back. _"What would people say if they found out I even knew you?!"_

He felt a twisted sense of satisfaction from her yelling, but he wanted more. _"You're right." _he had grinned, _"All the girls would be asking you for my number-"_

_"And your autograph?"_she had interrupted sarcastically. She started to positively fume at his last comment, and he had sniggered at her reaction.

He loved to irk her- but he couldn't ignore that little part of him that hoped she was jealous, either._ "Why yes, and my autograph. Of course, you'd want to avoid the hassle, wouldn't you?" _he added with a flourish.

And that was how he had arrived at the understatement- that Diana was a _tad miffed._

"Alright, before you explode, little teapot, you should remember that we both agree on not being seen together in the pictures. I don't want anyone to know we're related, and you, in turn, feel the same-"

"We're not related." she interrupted coldly.

For one moment, they held each other's gaze, both strangely silent.

She looked at him with hurt and determination in her eyes.

He looked at her with shock and a hint of something softer.

And then he laughed breezily, ending the moment. "Great. So you won't go then?"

And she left, slamming the door of his dorm room behind her.

Martin fell backwards onto his small bed. He stretched his arms out, reaching for the ceiling, where he had stuck a plastic glow- in- the- dark galaxy.

With that last question, he had gotten her to leave. That's what he had wanted.

_"We're not related." _she had said.

He let out a long-suffering sigh and let his arms fall and fold across his face.

He hadn't wanted her to see him smile at that.

* * *

Diana sat on her place at the long picnic table in the studio with her blood family and step-family. That is, save for a particular little pig of a step-brother.

She fumed, fumed, fumed. She fumed all she wanted because he wasn't there to point out that she was fuming. She fumed in her seat. She fumed all the way to her spot in between her mother and step-father when they had started to pose for the picture.

_Snap_- The photographer had taken the first shot. And still, Martin hadn't come.

She stopped fuming.

* * *

It was somewhere during this time that Martin found himself at the park, of all places. He found himself there whenever he had to think (rare occasions).

He tried amusing himself on the swings, pacing back and forth slowly.

He even tried the see-saw, but that was just pointless without Diana on the other end to humor him.

Eventually he settled himself on the park bench, where he sat back and kept to his thoughts.

It was somewhere around this time that Diana had taken a seat beside him.

The motion didn't startle him. He didn't even flinch.

They sat together quietly, observing the colors of the sky and the rustle of the leaves at their feet.

Finally, Diana broke the silence.

"You didn't come." she said.

"No, I didn't." he said simply. "You didn't stay."

"No, I didn't." she said simply.

They watched as another cloud drifted by, and because he couldn't stand it any longer, he blurted out;

"I wish we weren't-"

"We're not related." She assured him firmly. At the corner of her eye, she could see the smile gradually inch across his face. She found herself softening at the sight of it. "We aren't." She repeated slowly. "And maybe- maybe we don't have to pretend that we are?" She left it as a question, unsure of herself.

Martin laughed softly. _"Maybe."_ He teased, getting to his feet.

Diana had scrunched her nose up a bit when he had teased her, and she frowned when he got up. "What are you doing?"

He only looked at her and held out his hand.

"Where are we going?" she demanded, but - as was the case- her frown had faded away.

He grinned at her. "Forward." he said.

And she smiled as she enclosed his hand in hers.

* * *

**A/N- Well, there you go- my first fic on this couple. I'd be incredibly honored if you tell me what you thought of it! Any comments, questions or suggestions? Dial- I mean- Click that review button now! ;)**


End file.
